Sala 213
by Annia Winter
Summary: Ginny e Luna conseguem a popularidade que tanto queriam graças à Dana Lutterback. Mas elas vão ter que pagar o preço. (DG) CAP 3 ON!
1. Ginny Weasley

N/A: Essa fic é uma mistura de duas grandes inspirações. A série, Skins (o que significa que cada capitulo vai ter a 'visão' de um personagem) e um livro de Colleen Curran, chamado Anjos do Sagrado Coração. Indico muito pra quem quiser um livro adolescente pra ler ou uma série adolescente pra ver. Não preciso dizer que essa fic vai ser bem.. Adolescente! Hahah, tinha vontade de fazer algo assim há muito tempo, e esse primeiro capitulo já foi reescrito diversas vezes. Finalmente, acho que cheguei a um formato que me agrada. Espero que gostem!  
_- Annia_

"_Somos jovens e estamos em busca de glória."_

**Sala 213. Capítulo 1 – Ginny Weasley**

Estavamos nós três, Dana, Luna e eu, nas masmorras em mais um festa secreta da Sonserina. Nos sentamos em uma mesa afastadas, com três shots de Whiskey de Fogo à nossa frente. Dana olhou para nós duas, com seus olhos azuis tão vivos e suas sobrancelhas castanhas levantadas. Começou a contagem: 1, 2, 3! Nós três viramos os líquidos para dentro de nossas gargantas. Por mais que descessem queimando, aprendemos com o tempo a não nos importar com o mal estar e nem demonstrar nenhum tipo de careta. Luna piscou várias vezes e sorriu, soprando um bafo alcoólico. Dana e eu gargalhamos da cara dela.

Olhamos as três para o lado, vendo Pansy conversar com um cara de cabelos espetados e com a gravata da corvinal desamarrada. Os dois riam com doses de bebida na mão, brindando e virando-as logo depois. Dana me cutucou, séria, erguendo as sobrancelhas ríspidamente quando Malfoy passou do lado da nossa mesa, nos encarando. Sabíamos, Luna e eu, que Dana gostava dele. Mas a gente não falava sobre isso.

Tinhamos 16 anos e achávamos que sabíamos tudo da vida. Dana havia nos ensinado a ver a vida assim, meio desconfiadas.

Do nada apareceu Victoria, estonteantemente sexy, com seus longos cabelos louros e um sorriso maroto nos lábios. Não dava pra acreditar que ela tinha apenas 15 anos. Ela apontou para um sonserino que estava conversando animadamente com dois amigos. Ele era alto e forte, tinha os cabelos muito curtos de um tom castanho claro. Bem o tipinho que a Victoria gostava.

- É _ele_. – Ela suspirou, cutucando Dana, como se procurasse sua aprovação.

- Está afim dele? – Luna respondeu, fazendo uma careta ao ver o cara.

Cada uma de nós tinha seu estilinho para garotos. Luna gostava dos Esquisitos. Magrelos, nerds, qualquer um fora do padrão. Dana gostava dos Bad Boys, claro. Os sarcásticos e misteriosos, que pareciam oferecer algum perigo. Victória gostava dos fortinhos e atletas. Elizabeth gostava dos românticos com carinha de bebê. Eu, era a frígida da turma que nunca se interessava por ninguém. E Pansy... Gostava de caras populares.

- Claro! – Vic afirmou, os olhos brilhando. Ela com certeza já estava meio bambeada por causa do álcool. – Ele é goleiro da sonserina. Está no sétimo ano. E é um pedaço de mal caminho cheio de músculos!

- Não esqueça da sua missão, Victoria – Dana sorriu sarcástica para ela, esperando uma justificativa.

- Não esqueci, querida! – A loira riu – Só vou me divertir um pouco.

Então ela virou mais uma dose de Whisky de Fogo que estava em cima da mesa, meio que para tomar coragem, e foi atrás do tal jogador de quadribol.

Dana enrolou o dedo em um de meus cachos ruivos quase desfeitos, lançando-me aquele olhar que consumia, o sorriso maroto, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

- Você sabe que é a mais bonita de nós, Gin.

Nós. Quando exatamente aquilo tudo começara? Quando viramos o que éramos?

Vou voltar um pouco a história.

_2º de setembro_

Aulas começando. Eu acordei naquele dia me sentindo péssima. Olheiras sinistras aterrorizavam meu rosto sardento, os cabelos ruivos marcados. Prendi-os em um rabo de cavalo mal feito e fui tomar café da manhã. Sentei-me ao lado de Harry, Ron e Mione, que me cumprimentaram alegres e sorridentes antes de voltarem com suas conversas particulares, me fazendo ficar invisível mais uma vez. Saí da mesa da Grifinória, resolvendo me sentar ao lado de Luna, já que ainda não tinha colocado o assunto em dia com ela.

Ela me recebeu, alegre e calorosa como sempre. Eu não tinha muito o que falar sobre as férias. Tinha visto todos os meus irmão na Toca, Harry havia estado lá conosco, jogamos quadribol. Coisas de sempre. Luna parecia escutar a toda minha história entediante com toda atenção do mundo, animadíssima. Por isso que eu gostava dela. Luna era uma ótima amiga, apesar de meio maluquinha. Lá estava ela de novo, com seus brincos de rabanetes e seu olhar lunático. As pessoas passavam do lado dela e davam risadinhas abafadas, o que não me agradava nem um pouco. Preferia a minha posição de garota invisível do que a da Luna, um alvo para alunos imbecis debocharem.

Naquele dia, fomos para os jardins no nosso tempo livre. Luna e eu. Lembro-me muito bem de ficar vários momentos observando Dana Lutterback e Pansy Parkinson, as duas conversando animadamente com alguns sextoanistas da Sonserina. Desejei secretamente ter o poder que Dana tinha, de atrair as pessoas. Ela nunca passava despercebida! Pansy Parkinson a seguia como um cachorrinho, fazendo todas as suas vontades! Afastei rápido esses pensamentos. Para mim, aquele era um mundo o qual eu não pertencia, e nunca iria pertencer.

Então, o inesperado aconteceu. Na hora do jantar recebi um pergaminho assinado por Dana Lutterback, e não acreditei. Ela queria que eu a encontrasse, naquele mesmo dia, depois do horário de recolher, na sala 213. A sala não era utilizada para dar aulas, por algum motivo que eu desconhecia na época.

Em um primeiro momento, não quis ir. Sonserinos, não era seguro se meter com eles. O que Dana Lutterback poderia querer comigo? Eu era apenas uma ruiva sem sal, com uma personalidade que eu fazia bastante questão de guardar para mim mesma. Sempre quieta, andando por ai como um fantasma. Mas minha curiosidade falou mais alto. Não podia ignorar aquilo, senti que era uma chance, algo único que eu não podia perder. O bilhete deixava muito claro que o encontro era secreto. Que eu não devia comentar com ninguém. Fiquei morrendo de vontade de contar para Luna, mas me contive e apareci lá, no horário marcado. Respirei fundo antes de entrar na sala.

Ela uma sala consideravelmente pequena, se comparada as gigantes salas de aula de Hogwarts. Dana estava sentada em cima da mesa do professor, com suas típicas sobrancelhas arqueadas e um sorriso de lado. Ao me ver, ela sorriu.

- Ginny Weasley! – Exclamou – Esperava anciosamente que você viesse. – Eu apenas arregalei um pouco os olhos, assustada. Me concentrei. Tinha que me manter confiante. – Ande, sente-se.

Ao chegar perto de onde ela estava, vi algumas garotas sentadas em cadeiras. Entre elas – e meu queixo quase caiu com a constatação – Luna. As outras eu não sabia quem eram. Me sentei ao lado de Luna, e ela logo segurou minha mão. Os olhos dela brilhavam de excitação.

Dana ficou em silêncio por alguns minutos, enquanto tirava um maço de cigarros da bolsa e acendia um, displicentemente. Cigarros não eram muito comuns no mundo mágico, muito menos permitidos em Hogwarts. Mas não pude deixar de pensar em como ela ficava _legal_ soprando aquela fumaça espessa para o ar, como se não se preocupasse com mais nada no mundo.

Ela ia dando trago após trago, calada, enquanto eu e mais três garotas, sentadas a sua frente, ficávamos em silencio. Repentinamente a porta se abriu, fazendo meu coração bater mais rápido, com medo de que houvéssemos sido descobertas ali. No entanto, Pansy Parkinson passou pela porta, segurando um pequeno caldeirão, e se sentou na mesa ao lado de Dana.

- Finalmente, Pansy! – Dana fez uma cara feia, apagando o cigarro na mesa, enquanto a outra apenas ficava calada – Achei que nunca chegaria. Vamos começar logo com isso.

Dana passou os olhos em todas nós, observando atentamente uma por uma.

- Vocês devem estar se perguntando porque as chamei aqui. – Ela riu, sádica. – Bom, o motivo é porque acho vocês peças únicas, de personalidade. Isso me atrai.

Não é possível. Ela devia estar me confundindo com alguém.

- Quero começar um tipo de... – Ela hesitou – Clube. – depois riu, puxando outro cigarro do maço. – Esse é um nome muito infantil, levando em conta o tipo de encontro que eu tenho em mente. Não quero explicar demais. Quem quer ficar, fique, e não vai poder desistir no meio do caminho. Se alguém quiser sair, essa é a hora.

Todas nós continuamos caladas e sentadas em nossas cadeiras. Dana sabia que ninguém desistiria. Ela era assim, segura.

- Bom, vamos nos reunir todas as segundas-feiras nesse mesmo horário e local. Quero conhecer vocês melhor e fazer alguns jogos – Ela deu outra daquela risada de lado, os grandes olhos azuis brilhantes.

Sonserinos e jogos, duas coisas que juntas nunca davam em nada bom. O que diabos eu estava fazendo ali?

Ela deu mais um trago no cigarro e sorriu abertamente antes de soltar a fumaça, se levantando da mesa. Todos os olhos estavam nela. Uma energia que controlava todo o lugar. – Vamos nos conhecer então! Não sejam tímidas! Anda, Victoria levante-se, se apresente, fale um pouco sobre você, qualquer coisa.

Todas nós continuávamos em silencio, mas Victoria era claramente a que estava mais confortável com a situação. Ela se levantou com um sorriso exibido, mexendo seus cabelos louros.

- Meu nome é Victoria Morgan – Ela olhou para as outras garotas sentadas, nos analisando. – Eu estou no 5º ano e sou, obviamente, da Sonserina.

Ela se sentou, provavelmente não lembrando de mais nada muito interessante para falar sobre ela. Logo depois, a garota de longos cabelos negros ao lado dela se levantou, pronta para começar sua apresentação.

- Me chamo Elizabeth Von Balt – Ela disse, seu tom era sério, centrado – Estou no sexto ano, Lufa-lufa. Sou a única filha dos advobruxos Von Balt, vocês já devem ter ouvido falar deles.

Von Balt. Já ouvira meu pai comentar sobre eles. Eram os advobruxos mais caros da Inglaterra, os melhores. Elizabeth devia ser podre de rica.

Luna levantou-se, hesitante. Dana sorriu, achando graça da figura dela. Uma raiva tomou conta de mim, subitamente. Será que ela havia chamado Luna ali para zombar dela? Victoria era a perfeita patricinha sonserina, fútil e metida. Elizabeth era classuda e rica. E Luna era... Estranha.

- Hm... Eu sou Luna Lovegood, - Ela riu abertamente, seus olhos azuis piscando sonhadores – Estou no sexto ano, Corvinal. Meu pai é dono d'O Pasquim, o único jornal que realmente fala a verdade sobre coisas interessantes se querem saber minha opinião. Somos apenas eu e ele.

Pansy, Victoria e Elizabeth lançaram olhares de desprezo para Luna, que pareceu nem perceber. Dana, no entanto, tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios. Parecia fascinada.

Então, eu me levantei, meu estomago embrulhou e eu senti meu coração bater mais rapidamente, mas quis não transparecer, me mantendo confiante. Olhei diretamente nos olhos de Dana, sem desviar um segundo.

- Sou Ginny Weasley – Não queria mesmo falar que me chamava Ginevra na frente daquelas garotas! – Sou Grifinória, estou no sexto ano também. – Dana deu mais um trago em seu cigarro e desviou seu olhar do meu, apagando a bituca na madeira velha da mesa ao seu lado, onde Pansy ainda estava sentada – Sou a caçula de sete irmãos, inclusive Fred e George que tem um loja de logros no Beco Diagonal. – Sorri sadicamente, tentando ignorar as borboletas no meu estomago. – E não tenho um bom histórico de amizade com Sonserinos, completei.

Dana deu uma risadinha em voz alta com o meu comentário. Ela apenas afirmou com a cabeça, enquanto eu me sentada de novo.

- Meu nome é Dana Lutterback. – Falou, segura, em alto e bom som. – Estou no sexto ano, Sonserina. – Então olhou para mim – Eu gosto de jogos, de tentar entender as pessoas. E vocês tem personalidades bastante intrigantes, o que me agrada. Acho que nossos encontros serão muito interessantes. – E, quando Pansy ia abrir a boca para falar um pouco sobre ela, Dana a interrompeu – Ah, e vocês conhecem Pansy, certo? – Todas afirmaram com a cabeça. Dana olhou para ela. – Com a quantidade de boatos que rolam por aí sobre você, podemos pular sua apresentação. – Pansy não pareceu satisfeita, mas acatou às ordens.

Então, começamos a conversar. Apesar do estramento inicial, todas sentimos como se nos conhecêssemos há muito tempo. Elizabeth pediu um cigarro à Dana e ela disse que os conseguia com um trombadinha de família trouxa, que os trazia para vender dentro da escola. Victoria contou sobre como era apaixonada por jogadores de quadribol e Pansy não parava de falar sobre seu casinho de duas semanas com Draco Malfoy. Sempre que ela tocava no assunto Dana à interrompia. As outras garotas pareciam não perceber, mas de primeira eu já vi que ela tinha uma quedinha por ele. Eu não conseguia entender como. Malfoy era um cara sombrio, mesquinho, metido. Mas as três sonserinas ali pareciam se sentir bastante atraídas por ele, apesar de Dana tentar disfarçar. Elizabeth contou sobre um ex-namorado, que partira seu coração, e em como ela queria arranjar um novo amor, um cara romântico que a tratasse como uma princesa.

Eu, ouvi muito, mas não falei sobre muita coisa. As meninas me perguntaram sobre Harry, e eu afirmei que éramos apenas amigos, mesmo que toda vez que eu o via sentia borboletas no estomago. Preferi manter isso um segredo, por enquanto.

Já era tarde quando Pansy colocou o pequeno caldeirão que trouxera no meio da mesa, e nos sentamos todas em volta. Já estávamos tão à vontade umas com as outras, que qualquer joguinho que Dana sugerisse seria levado como gozação.

- Meninas! – Ela chamou, alto, fazendo com que todos os burburinhos cessassem. – Vamos começar a brincadeira! – Nós rimos, sem ideia do que ela planejava. – O assunto principal de hoje foi, com unanimidade, garotos. Nem todas nós estamos satisfeitas com nossa habilidade para conquistar e eu vou colocar isso à prova. – Todas arregalamos os olhos – Relaxem, vou dar umas dicas. Não deve ser tão difícil assim.

Ela apontou para o caldeirão no centro da mesa, tirando dele pequenos pedaços de pergaminho, dobrados, e os colocando de volta logo em seguida.

- Aqui estão os nomes de seis dos caras mais populares e interessantes de Hogwarts. O objetivo é simples. Cada uma de nós vai sortear um nome, e fazer com que esse cara a convide para o baile de inverno! – Olhei em volta. As três sonserinas pareciam bastante confiantes de si, mas eu, Luna e Elizabeth estávamos chocadas com aquilo. – E não vale convidar você mesma, ok? Vou dar um jeito de ter certeza que eles quem convidaram.

Ela enfiou a mão no caldeirão, tirando o primeiro pergaminho.

- Andy Bower. – anunciou, com um sorriso – Alguém pode me dizer quem é?

Eu não fazia a menor ideia. Mas Elizabeth logo se apressou em falar.

- Capitão do time de quadribol da Lufa-Lufa! Ele é o maior galinha de Hogwarts!

- E o maior gato! – Victoria completou, dando risinhos animados.

- Muito bem meninas! – elogiou Dana - Regra número 1: Saber quem é todo mundo! Isso é crucial. Ele não faz muito o meu estilo, mas eu gosto de desafios.

Dana guardou o pergaminho no bolso, enquanto Victoria se apressava em tirar um do caldeirão.

- Ai meu Merlin! – Ela exclamou ao ler a inscrição – Harry Potter!

Meu coração se apertou dentro do peito, enquanto todas as meninas davam gritinhos de excitação. Dana me fitou, curiosa.

Logo em seguida, Pansy anunciou: 'Draco Malfoy!', e sorriu, sem disfarçar seu contentamento. – Vai ser fácil – murmurou.

Elizabeth tirou seu alvo em seguida – Lorenzo Moretti! – Sorriu, suspirando.

Lorenzo Moretti era o cara mais inalcançável de Hogwarts. Ele nunca tinha nem ficado com ninguém da escola. Era um cara super estudioso da Corvinal, mas considerado um dos mais bonitos do colégio. Eu sabia quem ele era porque sempre o via discutindo notas com Hermione, um provocando o outro pelos corredores, e depois ouvia suas lamentações no Salão Comunal quando ele ia melhor que ela em alguma matéria.

Só faltávamos eu e Luna. Olhei para minha amiga, indicando para que ela fosse primeiro. Éramos as mais deslocadas ali. Todas as garotas eram estonteantemente belas, até mesmo Parkinson com sua cara de buldogue era bem bonita, tinha que admitir. Aquela pequena 'missão' seria dura para nós duas.

Luna arregalou os olhos ao ver a inscrição em seu pergaminho.

- Blaise Zabini. – Anunciou. As outras riram, algumas suspiraram.

- Isso vai ser interessante – Dana comentou, lançando um olhar desafiador para Luna, que apenas mordeu o lábio inferior, incerta.

Então, era a minha vez. Eu estava tensa. Enfiei minha mão dentro do pequeno caldeirão, retirando o último pergaminho que restava.

- RONALD WEASLEY? – Fiz uma careta. Algo havia dado terrivelmente errado.

A sala, no entanto, explodiu em gargalhadas. Comentários como 'Eu acho ele lindo, Ginny' foram feitos, me deixando em uma posição bastante desconfortável.

- Erro de percurso! – Dana comentou, ainda rindo – Apesar de que, você seria bastante eficiente se conseguisse seduzir seu próprio irmão, e eu me divertiria assistindo-a, mas isso nunca a deixaria mais popular. Na verdade, teria o efeito reverso. Acho que você devia trocar com Pansy.

Meu estomago embrulhou, mas eu não estava em posição de reclamar. Qualquer coisa era melhor que seduzir Rony e contrariar aquelas meninas definitivamente não estava em meus planos.

No entanto, Pansy logo protestou

- Por quê comigo? – Perguntou, em voz manhosa. Pansy era a única ali com quem eu realmente não tinha simpatizado. Nossas discordâncias anteriores não me deixavam, eu acho. Ela também não parecia apreciar o fato de que eu estava naquela sala com elas. Nem eu, nem Luna. Pensei que nunca conseguiria me aproximar dela, nem queria.

- Ora Pansy, você mesma disse que seria muito fácil e que os dois já tiveram um caso. – Contestou Dana – Achei que você estava na brincadeira por causa do desafio! Ron Weasley é um desafio, para você Draco seria apenas um passatempo.

Era óbvio que Dana havia dado tal sugestão tentando afastar Pansy de seu alvo. Estranhamente, ninguém pareceu notar, nem a própria Pansy, apenas puxando o pergaminho da minha mão e me entregando um com a inscrição de 'Draco Malfoy' nele. Era impressionante como ela obedecia Dana, apesar de ela ser um ano mais nova.

Voltei para meu dormitório sorrateiramente, pensando em como aquele evento mudaria o percuso do meu ano escolar. E em como eu faria Draco Malfoy me convidar para o baile de inverno, coisa que não me agradava nem um pouco, mas eu não ousei discutir. Era o que eu queria, certo? Queria ser notada, e não perderia essa chance de mostrar para Dana e as outras que eu era capaz.


	2. Luna Lovegood

_N/A: _Obrigado pra quem curtiu o primeiro capítulo! Espero que gostem desse! E a fic, pelo menos por enquanto é DG apenas, mas tem vários outros casais secundários no meio. Bom, me deem suas críticas e opiniões (:  
_- Annia_

_"I want you to notice_  
_When I'm not around_  
_You're so fucking special_  
_I wish I was special"_

**Sala 213. ****Capítulo 2**

**Luna Lovegood**

O encontro com as meninas da sala 213 havia sido a coisa mais incrível que já acontecera comigo. Apesar de não saber por que havia sido escolhida. Eu não era a mais bonita, e – apesar de me considerar inteligente – com certeza haviam garotas muito mais indicadas pra esse tipo de reunião social que eu na Corvinal. Dana me chamou em um canto e me disse que minha personalidade era única. Bom, disso eu já sabia, mas nunca ninguém tinha dito aquilo para mim como se fosse um elogio. Eu sabia que todo mundo achava que eu era uma lunática, mas não me importava nada com isso. Não queria, nem poderia mudar.

Os dias que se seguiram foram os mais felizes. Acordava sempre alegre com a possibilidade de novas amigas, apesar de não cumprimentar Dana, Pansy, Victoria e Elizabeth quando nos víamos pelos corredores ainda. Eu estava bem tranquila com a situação, sem realmente dar muita atenção ao pequeno _desafio_. Ginny, por outro lado, andava de um lado a outro como uma formiga bem maluquinha. Uma formiguinha vermelha, pensei, com todo aquele cabelo colorido que me encantava tanto.

Estava na biblioteca, distraídamente fazendo meus deveres quando a mesa tremeu e eu ouvi um grande estrondo bem ao meu lado. Quando fui conferir o que era, me surpreendi ao ver Ginny com olheiras e os cabelos bagunçados, sentando-se ao meu lado. O estrondo se devia a uma pilha de livros que ela havia jogado em cima da mesa, e ela pegou o primeiro deles afobada, folheando-o sem a menor calma.

- Você não está preocupada? – Ela disse, mirando-me com aqueles bonitos olhos cor de avelã. Ginny era muito bonita. Delicada e exótica, a pele rosada com sardas espalhadas por todos os lados. O cabelo flamejante e os olhos profundos. Desejei ser bonita como ela por um segundo. – Estamos as duas no mesmo barco! Anda, me ajude com isso.

Eu sabia bem ao que ela estava se referindo_. Draco Malfoy e Blaise Zabini_, nossos mais prováveis pares para o baile de inverno, que aconteceria dali a três meses.

Tentei não pensar muito sobre isso nos últimos dias. Não queria estragar minha felicidade, lembrando-me de que perderia aquele pequeno _jogo _de Dana. Não tinha como fazer Zabini me convidar para ir ao baile. Ele com certeza me achava só uma lunática, como os outros.

Ginny, por outro lado, parecia bem decidida a fisgar Malfoy. Observei-a com os olhos um pouco arregalados, enquanto ela me entregava um livro pesado e grosso. _'Cabeças Sonserinas'_.

- Temos que estudá-los, Lunny! – Ela continuou, tirando seus bonitos olhos de mim e folheando mais algumas páginas do livro que estava com ela – Temos que entender suas mentes perversas e dissimuladas, para que tenhamos alguma chance de sucesso nisso.

- Dana disse que nos ajudaria – Pontuei, sem nem mesmo abrir o livro que ela havia me entregado. – Pansy pode te ajudar também, ela já não saiu com ele?

Ginny riu, provavelmente achando graça da minha inocência.

- Luna, Pansy não vai me ajudar! – Revirou os olhos – Ela é maluca pelo Malfoy, quer ele só para ela. Qualquer conselho vindo dela será ignorado, claro, porque provavelmente vai ser uma tentativa de me sabotar. Mas eu não vou desistir. Não pode ser tão difícil assim fazer aquele mesquinho me chamar para o maldito baile.

Eu sabia que ela não acreditava naquilo. Ela uma missão impossível, praticamente. Ginny era linda, mas tinha um tipo de beleza bem longe do padrão de Malfoy. Além disso, ele provavelmente tinha nojo de ao menos encostar em qualquer um dos Weasley, com a exceção de que fosse para quebrar seu pescoço sardento.

- Mas Dana disse que nos ajudaria! Ela é uma sonserina, deve saber como...

- Dana também não vai me ajudar. – Ela me interrompeu repentinamente, voltando seus olhos cansados para o livro.

Preferi não fazer perguntas. Dana parecia bem legal, e eu sabia que Ginny também havia gostado bastante dela. Parecia não ter como não gostar dela. Ela era tão bonita! Aqueles cabelos castanhos e olhos azuis, sempre cheios de delineador preto em volta deles. Tão irreverente e instigante! Lembrava-me uma deusa grega, como Hera. Linda e meio malvada. Havia me inscrito em aulas de Mitologia esse ano e estava bastante obcecada com isso. Tinha essa mania de, ao me interessar por um assunto, me aprofundar o máximo possível e falar dele o tempo todo. Estava nessa fase mitológica, que por um tempo me deixou um tanto afastada das criaturas mágicas curiosas das quais eu sempre costumava falar.

A semana seguinte passou rápido, até o próximo encontro da sala 213. Chegamos lá juntas, Ginny e eu. Todas as outras garotas já estavam na sala, comentando os acontecimentos da semana e discutindo como fariam para conquistar os caras que tiraram no sorteio.

Assim que entrei, Dana pulou com cima de mim, me dando um grande abraço, depois fez a mesma coisa com Ginny. Eu sorri, encantada com a força e presença dela. Todas nós ficamos em silêncio e Dana mordeu o lábio inferior.

Ela abriu a boca para falar e só então eu percebi uma grande caixa de madeira ornamentada, bem ao lado dela. Parecia um tipo de baú, muito bonito e bem clássico. – Hoje vai ser um dia bem interessante... – E foi só o que ela disse. Então, tirou a varinha das vestes, fazendo com que o belo baú se abrisse. De lá, saíram voando escovas de cabelo, roupas novas, espelhos de mão, diversos tipos de maquiagens, poções de beleza, acessórios e todos os tipos de artefatos de beleza. Sorri encantada, vendo tudo aquilo flutuar pela sala, os olhos de todas nós estavam brilhando. Dana pediu ajuda de Pansy para transfigurar algumas mesas de estudantes em quatro grandes penteadeiras com espelhos onde eu, Ginny, Victoria e Elizabeth nos sentamos.

Dana ficou em pé entre eu e Ginny. "Vou resolver o problema de vocês", ela disse, passando a mão pelos cabelos de Ginny e fazendo alguns movimentos com a varinha. Ela cortou uma grande parte do meu cabelo, segundo ela as pontas estavam bem ressecadas, e enquanto isso deixou um monte de creme no cabelo ruivo de Ginny, afirmando que ela precisava de uma hidratação. Colocou vários feitiços no meu cabelo, escurecendo-o só um pouco, e passou maquiagem em mim. Eu não conseguia ver nada, já que estava de costas para a penteadeira enquanto ela me arrumava.

- Não pode tirar os brincos de rabanete. – Ela sorriu, passando a mão pelos meus brincos e dando uma boa olhada neles. – São sua marca! Mas eu realmente acho que você devia abrir mão do colar feito de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada. – Eu apenas ergui minhas sobrancelhas, lançando-a meu habitual olhar avoado.

Então, ela me virou para o espelho.

Eu mal podia me reconhecer! Meus olhos brilhavam, pareciam mais destacados, provavelmente por causa do rímel. Meu cabelo estava ondulado, com alguns cachos meio caídos e consideravelmente mais curto. Passei a mão neles e nem acreditei! Estavam tão macios e brilhantes!

- Uau, Luna! – Ginny exclamou ao olhar para mim. – Você está absolutamente maravilhosa.

Eu sorri. Ninguém nunca havia me dito que eu estava maravilhosa. Bonita, talvez uma vez ou outra na vida. Linda, só meu pai. Maravilhosa, nunca.

- Os caras vão pirar, Luninha! – Dana exclamou – Sério, Blaise não resiste a uma garota bonita e você está acima dos padrões dele! De qualquer cara. Merlin! Eu sabia que você tinha potencial. Você está um arraso!

Olhei em volta. Todas estavam estupidamente bonitas. Ginny estava com os cabelos ruivos ondulados e brilhantes, Elizabeth com os olhos azuis bem marcados, destacados pelo cabelo negro. Victoria estava, hm... Sensual. Se pode falar isso de uma garota de 15 anos? Ela estava demais! Dana e Pansy não haviam mudado a aparência, estava apenas nos ajudando. As novatas, nós.

Todas elas me cumprimentaram. "Luna Lovegood, a maior revelação da noite", elas diziam, fazendo eu me sentir como nunca havia antes.

- Agora, para comemorar! – Dana disse, e todas nós olhamos para ela. Ela pegou sua mochila escolar e tirou uma garrafa de Vodka de lá. Era a bebida favorita dela. – Shots.

Dana colocou seis copos de shot em cima da mesa do professor. Encheu todos eles até a boca. – Sem careta, garotas! Ou vou ficar com vergonha de vocês quando estivermos em uma festa. – Ela riu. Pegamos nossos copos e os viramos de uma vez. O líquido desceu rasgando pela minha garganta, como fogo, e eu fiz uma careta feia antes de bater com o copo na mesa.

Os dias seguintes foram impressionantes. Estava começando a achar que cada semana aquilo ficaria melhor. As pessoas começaram a me notar. Eu recebi elogios de garotas que não gostavam de mim e até os insultos que eu costumava ouvir pareciam melhores. Coisas como "Uau, Di-Lua resolveu mudar a aparência!" e "Quem diria que a lunática era tão gata". Essas coisas me deixavam estranhamente feliz.

Nunca realmente liguei para o que as pessoas pensavam ou falavam de mim. A verdade é que, é claro, eu queria ser percebida. E, mais que tudo, queria ser amada. Queria um romance como o que eu lia nos livros. Queria uma cara que me amasse não pela minha aparência, e sim pelo que eu sou por dentro. Mesmo estranha. Mudar como eu me apresento não ia me arrumar um amor desses, mas quem sabe não era o começo? Dana fez com que as pessoas já não tivessem tanto medo de se aproximar de mim. Quem sabe eu não deveria deixar meu colar de rolhas de cerveja amanteigada no meu quarto afinal?

Melhor que isso, tirei-o na mesma hora e o coloquei dentro da mochila.

Eu devia mudar? Será que isso me tornava uma pessoa pior, desejar pessoas olhando para mim? Eu obtive minha resposta ao ver Ron Weasley engasgar com seu suco de abóbora ao me ver.

- Uau! – Ele exclamou quando eu sentei ao lado de Ginny na mesa da Grifinória. Seus olhos estavam arregalados e suas sobrancelhas erguidas – Você está... Hm... Tão... – Eu sorri com a boca fechada. Senti minhas bochechas corarem e meu coração bater mais rápido. Ginny me cutucou, sorrindo de lado pra mim. – Está bonita! – Ele completou, sem jeito, como se estivesse surpreso com o fato.

Eu sabia o que Ron pensava de mim. A mesma coisa que todos os outros caras. Que eu era esquisita, diferente. E não de um jeito bom. Mas ele era tão bonito! Adorava vê-lo defender goles quando eu narrava o jogo. Ele sempre ria de algum comentário bobo meu, sobre o formato das nuvens ou o clima. Sempre ficava corado até as orelhas quando percebia que eu o observava e depois fazia uma observação engraçada, qualquer piadinha que lhe viesse a mente, tentando afastar qualquer situação desconfortável. Eu gostava dele. Sentia arrepios quando estava perto dele. Mas ele só tinha olhos para Hermione, que era a única tola que não percebia. Eu acho que ele mesmo não percebia. Mas era tão óbvio! Até eu com meu jeito avoado já tinha entendido que não tinha chance de estar com ele. E mesmo assim, vê-lo tentando me elogiar me fez perceber que tudo estava valendo a pena. Eu tinha a atenção que desejava agora.

Dana achou que deveríamos ir a uma festa, comemorar o visual novo das meninas. Então, na sexta feira, ela nos levou às masmorras da Sonserina. E, lá embaixo, um novo mundo se abriu para nós.

As luzes eram fracas, e a música dançante. Dana nos levou ao fundo da sala, passando rápido por estudantes suados e bêbados. Lá tinha um bar improvisado, a música já não parecia tão alta e ensurdecedora. Pegamos alguns shots de vodka, virando-os logo em seguida. Eu ainda estava me acostumando com a ideia de não fazer careta.

Dana estava diferente. Ela costumava ter sempre aquele olhar ferino e ameaçadoramente sensual, misterioso. Mas agora o olhar estava emoldurado com delineador preto, e ela usava uma blusa preta com uma minissaia xadrez verde. Várias pulseiras prateadas balançavam nos seus braços e ela calçava um coturno preto surrado, os cadarços desamarrados. Suas unhas estavam pintadas de preto.

Nós tomamos vários shots de vodka, um atrás do outro. Já estávamos alegrinhas quando Dana ascendeu um Lucky Strike e nos puxou até mais no fundo, onde tinham umas luzes acesas, uma mesa de poker e um grande sofá de couro preto. Éramos Ginny, Dana e eu apenas. Victoria e Elizabeth haviam seguido Pansy para a pista de dança, as três animadas por causa do álcool.

Estávamos sentadas no sofá, rindo e conversando quando Dana apontou a mesa de pôquer. Lá estavam Draco Malfoy, Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott e Andy Bower.

Olhei atentamente para todos eles, estudando-os. Bower era o único na mesa que não era da Sonserina. Ele tinha os cabelos escuros jogados para o lado e sorria abertamente olhando para suas cartas. Ele tinha um sorriso bonito. Malfoy estava sério, concentrado. Vestia uma camisa social preta, com as mangas dobradas até os cotovelos, os cabelos extremamente claros estavam um pouco bagunçados, coisa que não se via com frequência já que ele parecia fazer questão de mantê-los bem arrumados. Seu resto era pálido, e seus traços aristocráticos. Queixo e nariz pontiagudos, profundos olhos acinzentados, impassíveis. Era tão imponente! Ele tinha aquela coisa, como Dana tinha. Aquele poder de captar toda atenção de um ambiente para si, de ser o centro das atenções sem parecer tentar realmente.

Dana ainda ria quando se levantou do sofá. – Nossos alvos, meninas! – Ela exclamou, com um sorriso malicioso. Então, foi até a mesa.

Zabini embaralhava quando Dana sorrateiramente sentou-se na única cadeira vazia da mesa redonda, entre Bower e Nott, bem de frente para Malfoy. Eu e Ginny apenas a observamos boquiabertas quando todos os olhares da mesa se dirigiram a ela. – Quanto é para entrar? – Ela murmurou, sorrindo e erguendo suas sobrancelhas castanhas.

Os garotos olharam de um para o outro, até que Bower se pronunciou – Quarenta galeões. – Dana não pareceu surpresa com o valor alto da partida. Apenas tirou um saco de moedas da bolsa e colocou em cima da mesa. Zabini jogou duas cartas pra ela e depois colocou outras cinco na mesa. Eu não estava entendendo nada daquele jogo, mas Dana parecia se divertir. Ela encarava Malfoy incessantemente, mas ele apenas fingia não perceber, mantendo seu exterior impassível e dando goladas no copo de Whiskey de Fogo que jazia ao seu lado.

- Que raios de jogo é esse, afinal? – Ginny me perguntou, sem tirar seus olhos de Dana. Parecia fascinada por ela. Todas estávamos.

- Pôquer – Eu respondi simplesmente. – Meu pai já me falou sobre isso. É um jogo baseado na sua capacidade de desvendar outras pessoas, blefar, dissimular. E, claro, sorte. Pelo que sei, é bem viciante.

- Dana parece boa nisso. – Ela riu, observando-a lançar um olhar desafiador à Nott, que parecia temeroso. – Gostei desse negócio de beber, sabia Lunny? Achei que nunca gostaria, mas... Não sei. Sinto-me mais confortável na minha própria pele.

A única coisa que eu sabia sobre o álcool naquele ponto, era: Fazia meu rosto ficar quente e meu sangue correr mais rápido. E fazia eu desejar mais olhares masculinos do que eu tinha coragem quando estava sóbria. Desejar, apenas, já que eu não tinha coragem de agir, nem de me insinuar. Isso são coisas para Pansy e Victoria, elas eram boas nesse jogo de provocações. Dana também, mas fazia-o ao seu modo, sem precisar parecer vulgar.

- É bom. – Foi só o que eu consegui dizer. Sentia meus pensamentos todos se embaralharem na minha cabeça. Os dois últimos shots estavam começando a fazer efeito na minha mente e eu resolvi que já era o suficiente por hoje. Estava começando a perder a noção das coisas que eu estava fazendo, o que me parecia libertador. Mas não queria arriscar beber mais e ficar completamente louca, ou passar mal. Dana diz que não há nada pior do que garotas que passam mal por causa de bebidas, era uma das coisas proibidas, nada legal pra nossa reputação, era o que Dana dizia.

Mas acontecia.

Ginny passou as mãos pelos belos cabelos ruivos. Ela estava com um vestido curto estampado de vermelho e preto, bem justo no busto e com uma saia rodada a partir da cintura. Tinha sapatilhas pretas nos pés. Estava adorável. Ela fechou os olhos e balançou a cabeça, com o som da música que tocava ao fundo. Logo depois, pegou um shot de vodka e o virou de uma vez, sem fazer careta nenhuma. Suas bochechas estavam muito coradas e ela sorriu, ainda de olhos fechados.

Eu estava entretida observando-a quando ela abriu os olhos. Suas sobrancelhas ergueram-se rapidamente e só então que percebi que Draco Malfoy estava parado de pé na frente dela, o olhar dele quase queimando sua pele. Como eu não havia percebido antes? Ele aparecera do nada, será que já estava ali a muito tempo?

Olhei para Dana, ainda sentada na mesa de pôquer. Ela conversava distraidamente com Bower, mas eu percebi os olhares que lançava de esgueira em nossa direção, parecendo curiosa. Ginny e Malfoy travavam uma guerra silenciosa de olhares. Eu não conseguia parar de observar os dois. Pareciam ler um ao outro minuciosamente.

Ginny levantou-se do meu lado, sem quebrar sua conexão com Malfoy. Ela era muito mais baixa que ele. Ao contrário, ele era muito mais alto que ela. Malfoy era um cara bem alto e o corpo esguio o fazia parecer ainda maior. Ginny tinha que levantar o queixo para olhá-lo nos olhos. Eles estavam perigosamente perto um do outro.

- Malfoy. – Ela murmurou primeiro, em um ato de coragem. Ele demorou-se um pouco antes de responder, seu rosto ainda impassível. Então, insperadamente deu um sorriso sarcástico, quebrando o olhar entre os dois e delicadamente levantando a mão em direção ao rosto de Ginny. Ela, nada fez. Percebi que cerrava os punhos ao lado do corpo, tensa. Malfoy retirou uma mecha de cabelo vermelho do rosto dela, afastando-a para trás de sua orelha. Ele abaixou o braço, respondendo-a finalmente, após excruciantes segundos de silêncio.

- Weasley, - Ele murmurou com a voz firme, voltando a encará-la. – O que faz aqui?

- Não te interessa. – Ela respondeu, quase que instantaneamente. Parecia desafiá-lo. Não acho que essa era uma boa ideia, levando em conta a quantidade de álcool que havíamos ingerido.

- Não é o seu lugar. – Ele também respondeu rápido. Estavam ali duas pessoas que se odiavam profundamente, mas ao mesmo tempo se atraíam. Estava ficando difícil carregar toda a tensão daquela cena, mas ao mesmo tempo eu não ousava interrompê-la. Até porque, estava zonza e entretida demais. Eu mal piscava.

- Você não decide isso. – Pareciam cometas, viajando na velocidade da luz, prestes a colidir. Nada de bom poderia sair dessa colisão.

Malfoy apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas e deu um gole no copo de Whiskey que estava o tempo todo em uma de suas mãos, e eu nem havia reparado. Ele quebrou mais uma vez o olhar com ela e, sem dizer mais nada, se virou de costas e saiu de lá.

Ginny caiu pesadamente sobre o sofá, soltando um longo suspiro de alívio. Sua respiração estava ofegante e seu peito subia e descia rapidamente. Eu estava tensa demais para pensar em algo para dizer a ela, e ela também parecia não querer falar nada. Ficamos longos minutos em silencio, enquanto ela observava chocada o lugar onde Malfoy estivera parado segundos antes, como se não acreditasse no que havia acontecido. É claro, os dois trocavam insultos com frequência, mas aquilo tinha sido muito mais profundo que isso.

- O que diabos isso significa? – Ela perguntou, finalmente olhando para mim. Eu apenas continuei calada, sem saber o que dizer. Ela voltou a fitar o nada e passou os dedos delicadamente pela mecha de cabelo que Draco Malfoy havia tocado anteriormente.


	3. Blaise Zabini

**Sala 213. Capítulo 3 – Blaise Zabini**

- Mais um saudável café da manhã! – Sorri, tirando meu cantil das vestes, destampando-o, e jogando o liquído transparente dentro do meu copo de limonada. – Aceita, Draco?

Ele se virou para mim, analisando-me por alguns segundos antes de abrir um sorriso divertido, que eu não costumava muito ver. Depois, negou com a cabeça, pegando meu copo de suco e cheirando o conteúdo.

- Vodka, a sério? – Ele debochou. Eu apenas dei de ombros e tirei o copo da mão dele, dando uma longa golada. Quando terminei não pude reprimir um 'Ah!' de satisfação.

- Nada como um pouco de animação logo de manhã, certo _Draquinho_?

Ele revirou os olhos e o sorriso sumiu de seu rosto ao ouvir o apelido _carinhoso_ que eu lhe havia dado. Então, voltou a se concentrar em seu próprio café.

Virei minha cabeça para o lado, apenas observando as pessoas pelo salão comunal. Ali, bem perto da gente, Dana Lutterback me fitava com seus olhos felinos. Aquele sorriso de lado, típico. Eu sabia que ela tinha visto que eu acabara de batizar minha limonada. Ela apenas ergueu as sobrancelhas sensualmente e levantou o copo na minha direção, brindando silenciosamente. Retribuí o gesto e dei outra golada na minha bebida, enquanto ela fazia o mesmo.

Ela era linda. E era bem estranha também. Do tipo caladona, dessas que falam só quando realmente acham necessário. Sempre em todas as festas da Sonserina, fumando seus cigarros trouxas e ganhando dinheiro no poker. Ela era indecifrável, uma boa jogadora. Me lembrava Draco em muitos aspectos.

Ultimamente sempre andava por aí com umas garotas diferentes. Victória eu já conhecia, muito bem por sinal... Aquela branquinha da Lufa-Lufa, nunca tinha visto na vida, mas era linda. Me pareceu bem tímida, mais na dela... Luna Lovegood, claro, todos sabíamos quem era. Do nada ela apareceu andando por aí, toda diferente e gata, apesar de continuar esquisita. E então, começou a andar com Dana, o que era uma surpresa, já que as duas pareciam ser de planetas opostos. E também tinha a Weasley caçula, amiga da Lovegood. Dana parecia ter realmente se apegado a ela, levando-a para todos os lados. A garota, que sempre foi caladinha e invisível agora parecia forte, imponente, tinha fogo no olhar. As únicas vezes em que eu havia visto esse lado dela era durante discussões com Draco, quando ela completamente estourava. Grifinórios, sempre defendendo sua raçinha, não conseguiam ficar calados durante as provocações, o que deixava aquilo ainda mais divertido.

Era um grupo de amigas bem interessante, e nada habitual. Uma mais pirada que a outra, é o que eu acho. Mas eu gostava de analisá-las, tentando entender o que as unia.

Não dava pra esquecer, também, o _acontecimento_ de alguns dias atrás. Draco e a Weasley caçula, quase se comendo com os olhos nas masmorras, bem na frente de todas as pessoas importantes de Hogwarts.

- Que merda de ceninha foi aquela com a Weasley, afinal? – Perguntei, enquanto íamos em direção as masmorras para aula de poção, em passos lentos e arrastados.

Draco deu de ombros antes de me responder.

- Pansy veio falar comigo algo sobre ela. – Disse apenas, me deixando ainda mais instigado.

- Posso saber o quê? – Arregalei os olhos pra ele, irritado por ele achar que eu me daria de satisfeito apenas por aquilo.

- Disse que ela estava gostando de mim, ou algo do gênero. – Eu uni as sobrancelhas, confuso – Resolvi ir lá tirar a prova.

- Chegou a alguma conclusão?

- Não. – Respondeu simplesmente, parecendo parar alguns segundos para medir as palavras antes de continuar – Na verdade eu não duvido nada, já que eu sou tão irresistível. – revirei os olhos.

- Vai acabar se intoxicando, Draco. – Sorri, malicioso – É uma Weasley, traidora do sangue, amiguinha do trio herói feliz.

- Verdade, ela é nojenta. – Concordou o loiro, sem realmente prestar muita atenção.

- É só uma pobretona, meu caro Draco. – continuei – Apesar de estar bem bonita ultimamente, não acha?

Eu queria brincar com a mente dele, admito. Draco geralmente não caía nas minhas pegadinhas, mas eu não poderia resistir. Ia ser a coisa mais engraçada do mundo se ele realmente considerasse se aproximar de qualquer forma da Weasley, e eu pagaria pra ver isso. Beijos ou brigas, de qualquer forma seria interessante.

- Talvez – Ele deu de ombros, distante. Sua mente parecia estar longe daquela nossa conversa. – Não reparo nela, Blaise, não sei bem do que você está falando.

- O quê? – Eu segurei seu braço, o fazendo parar de andar e olhar para mim, trazendo sua mente do lugar distante onde ela deveria estar naquele momento – Você deve estar louco, ela está absolutamente magnífica. Um tipo de beleza que não dá pra ser ignorada, Draco, falo sério. – Ele pareceu considerar aquilo por um instante – Mas, afinal, é só uma amante de trouxas, certo?

- Certo – Respondeu, ainda pensativo, puxando seu braço e continuando a andar.

O plano era esse. Jogar ele de um lado para o outro, confundindo sua mente. Em um segundo eu dizia que era absurdo eles dois juntos, e no segundo seguinte argumentava como ela era tão linda e maravilhosa. Eu realmente achava a Wesley bonita, mesmo quando era mais nova. Sempre fui um grande apreciador da beleza feminina, e a dela era rara.

- Mesmo assim... Eu não renegaria uma mulher daquele calibre! – Disse, cheio de malícia, na tentativa de provoca-lo – Você sabe, só pra brincar um pouco. Não faria mal algum.

Draco já parecia nem estar me ouvindo mais. Ele apenas bufava, provavelmente irritado com a minha falação na orelha dele. Já tinha desistido de me mandar calar a algum tempo. Eu não sou do tipo que acata ordens, como Crabbe e Goyle. E eu sabia exatamente como captar sua atenção.

- Além do mais, meu querido amigo, a pequena Weasley vem até com um bônus! – eu ri, fazendo uma pausa dramática. – Irritar o Potter, é claro. – Draco reagiu, mirando-me de canto de olho - A ideia de tomar algo que é conhecidamente dele por toda Hogwarts é bem interessante... – O loiro continuou calado, mas parecia bem atento a mim agora. – Se você não a quiser, eu quero! Não dá pra perder uma chance dessas. O irmão dela ia ficar uma fera!

Chegamos nas masmorras e nos sentamos. Ainda estava meio cedo, e Snape não havia chegado. Resolvi continuar provocando-o com aquilo. Sabia que estava perto de fazê-lo ceder.

- Mas se bem que... Não acho que você seria capaz. A ruivinha é bem temperamental, e tenho certeza que Pansy é completamente maluca obsessiva por você e tem algum _outro_ motivo pra falar algo assim da Weasley. Conhecendo bem ela, como você conhece, ela provavelmente está tentando sabotar a Weasley de alguma forma. – Eu ri – Pansy ia ficar maluca, imagina! Ser trocada por uma Weasley? Isso eu pagaria pra ver...

O silêncio se instalou por alguns instantes, mas não durou tempo demais, para minha profunda satisfação.

- Se eu quisesse ficar com a Weasley, tenho certeza que conseguiria. – Ele finalmente falou, e eu ri. Havia o deixado bem onde eu queria, implantado a dúvida na cabeça dele. Por dentro, já estava comemorando. Havia, com certeza, conseguido o que eu queria.

- Não sei não, viu? A personalidade dela é bem forte...

- Blaise, você se lembra com quem está falando? – Ele sorriu com escárnio – Seria ridiculamente fácil.

Soltei uma risada alta, satisfeitíssimo, sem querer chamando a atenção dos outros alunos pra mim.

- Não mesmo!

- Eu sou Draco Malfoy, seu imbecil! E eu posso ter a garota que eu quiser nessa escola.

- E ela é apaixonada por Harry Potter desde que nasceu! – Argumentei, só para irritá-lo mesmo. Era sempre divertido ver Draco perder a compostura habitual.

- Você quer apostar, então?! – Ele quase gritou, batendo o punho na mesa.

Meus olhos brilharam em sua direção.

- Você não vai conseguir – provoquei.

- Se eu ganhar você vai ter que pegar a Lovegood. – Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, me desafiando – Não vou passar vergonha na frente dos outros sonserinos sozinho.

- E se eu ganhar? – Ergui as sobrancelhas. – E se você não conseguir absolutamente nada com a Weasleyzinha? - Ele apenas revirou os olhos mais uma vez, visívelmente irritado.

- Escolhe qualquer coisa que quiser. – Draco disse, e percebendo que Snape entrou na masmorra, abaixou o tom de voz – Você não vai ganhar.

Sorri, triunfante. Pegar Lovegood seria um preço muito pequeno a se pagar.

Fiquei pensando sobre isso durante aquela aula. Essa aposta causaria discórdias, com certeza. Pansy ia surtar, pra começar, e Ronald Weasley ficaria muito, muito puto. Duas coisas muito divertidas de se assistir. Harry Potter finalmente perderia para Draco, que teria seu orgulho recuperado, pelo menos em parte.

E, claro, não poderíamos esquecer da anti-princesa da Sonserina. Dana não deixaria barato. Podia ficar o quão amiguinha da Weasley quisesse, era óbvio que ela era maluca por Draco. Não dava pra entender como _ninguém_ parecia nem desconfiar da paixonite dela. Mas se tem uma coisa da qual eu realmente entendia no mundo, eram as mulheres! Empatadas em primeiríssimo lugar com o álcool, claro.

É assim que se vê a vida, com 17 anos. Pra mim, festas, álcool, poker e mulheres eram as coisas mais importantes do mundo. Eu tinha tudo que poderia desejar. Beleza, dinheiro, charme e muita sorte no jogo. Eu não me lembrava que tinha uma guerra rolando do lado de fora. Que pessoas estavam morrendo, que Voldemort estava atacando. Que estávamos fadados a sair dali e escolher um lado daquela guerra violenta. Não, a gente nem ligava pra isso. Era uma realidade distante, que pensávamos nunca ter que lidar. A gente apenas se embebedava, dia após dia, como bons meninos ricos e mimados que éramos.

E meu maior passatempo era, claro, criar discórdias.

A confusão já estava feita. Se Draco realmente conseguisse ficar com a Weasley, a história iria repercutir por toda Hogwarts em um estalar de dedos, e o caos seria total. Algo verdadeiramente divertido e que eu estava bem ancioso para assistir.

Mas não era o suficiente. Algumas coisas não estavam bem explicadas e o fato de Pansy ter "delatado" a Weasley para Draco não fazia o menor sentido. E eu, é claro, estava curiosissímo para descobrir os verdadeiros motivos de Pansy.

Um pouco antes do jantar naquele mesmo dia eu fui a biblioteca sozinho. Precisava devolver alguns livros que tinha pego e ia aproveitar para começar meu trabalho para aula do Flitwick, já que tinha um tempo vago. O universo, como geralmente acontece para mim, estava ao meu favor porque assim que entrei na biblioteca avistei Dana Lutterback sentada sozinha em uma mesa lendo um livro. É claro que eu não deixaria escapar tal oportunidade.

- Dana, - sussurrei no ouvido dela, tentando surpreendê-la. Ela, no entanto, agiu como se já estivesse mais do que ciente da minha presença ali. Levantou os olhos da sua leitura e fitou-me por alguns segundos, com o olhar sério e penetrante. Era impossível ela saber que eu estava ali, já que ela ficou o tempo todo de costas para mim. Parecia que tinha um terceiro olho na nuca ou um sexto sentido. Ela parecia estar sempre analisando as pessoas, que ficavam constrangidas sob o olhar minucioso dela. Eu com certeza ficava, era angustiante. Mas, claro, não deixava transparecer de jeito nenhum. - Belissima, como sempre. - completei, sentando-me silenciosamente em uma cadeira ao seu lado.

- Blaise - Ela cumprimentou, e então voltou seu olhar para a leitura.

- Espero que não esteja sendo inconveniente... - sussurrei

- Você é especialista nessa arte - Ela retrucou rápida, sem tirar os olhos do livro. Eu dei uma risada de quem sabe mais do que devia.

- Me perdoe então essa insdiscrição, lindinha. Mas eu ia mesmo te perguntar como ninguém percebe que você é louca pelo Draco hein?

O ambiente ficou silencioso e tenso. Ela fingiu não se afetar, mas eu tenho certeza que a vi prender a respiração por alguns segundos. No entanto, manteve o silencio e me ignorou completamente.

- Não quer falar sobre o assunto, huh? Tudo bem, imaginei... - Eu ri. Era praticamente como estar falando sozinho, mas, como eu já havia dito antes, sei como captar a atenção das pessoas. - Então, tem como você me explicar porque Pansy falou para Draco que a Weasley estava apaixonada por ele? - Ela levantou os olhos do livro antes que eu completasse a frase e me olhou com seu clássico sorriso de lado - Tenho a impressão de que você deve saber do que se trata.

- Pansy falou isso para ele? - ela riu audivelmente, mas baixo - afinal, estavamos na biblioteca. - Como é ridicula.

- Porque ela disse isso?

- Ora, porque Pansy faria qualquer coisa quando o assunto envolve Draco Malfoy? Acho que é bastante óbvio...

- Sabotar a Weasley. - respondi. Já havia pensado naquilo, a possibilidade não saía da minha cabeça - Mas porque Pansy considera a Weasley uma ameaça?

Dana deu de ombros. Era óbvio que ela sabia, mas não ia falar. Sabia que já tinha arrancado o máximo que podia dela.

Mesmo assim, resolvi confirmar.

- Então a Weasley não gosta dele.

- Não, - ela respondeu, os olhos agora fixos no livro, e eu tive certeza que aquela conversa estava encerrada. - Ela o despreza.

Sem dizer mais nada eu me levantei e saí da biblioteca com um grande sorriso estampado no rosto. Precisava perder aquela aposta a todo custo.

Depois do jantar eu e Draco nos sentamos em frente a lareira do salão comunal para conversar. Ficamos lá um bom tempo, e eu resolvi fazer-lhe companhia até a hora de recolher, quando começaria a sua ronda de monitor.

A maior parte dos alunos já tinham ido dormir e o salão comunal estava consideravelmente vazio. Draco estava com um livro na mão e eu percebi que de tempos em tempos ele começava a olhar para o nada e divagar. Deve ter lido no máximo três páginas durante todo o tempo em que ficamos sentados ali, e eu esperava que o motivo de tanto avoamento fosse o que eu queria que fosse. Weasley, claro.

As coisas começaram a ficar bastante interessantes quando Pansy apareceu com seus minúsculos pijamas e se sentou ao lado de Draco, fazendo carinho nos cabelos dele. Eu o vi fechar os olhos e respirar fundo, com certeza buscando toda a sua paciência para lidar com a irritante da Pansy. Aquela forma tão direta de abordagem dela só me ajudava, porque eu sabia que uma das coisas que Draco mais queria na vida, era tirar Pansy do seu pé, quase tanto quanto ele queria tirar Lúcio do seu pé. E ele sabia que se ganhasse aquela aposta estaria finalmente livre dela.

- Ninguém te chamou aqui, Parkinson, pode ir saindo. - Draco começou, e eu sabia que aquela era a forma mais educada que ele poderia tratar Pansy. Se ela não acatasse agora com certeza ia escutar várias grosserias vindas dele, não que ela não estivesse acostumada.

- Ora Draquinho, - ele revirou os olhos, impaciente - Não seja assim, tão orgulhoso. Talvez a gente pudesse ir no seu dormitório de monitor um pouco hoje, eu queria _conversar_ com você...

Draco se levantou no mesmo segundo, e saiu do Salão Comunal alegando que tinha ronda e que ela "podia desistir de uma vez porque nunca entraria em seu quarto" - nas palavras dele.

Pansy cruzou os braços e fez cara de emburrada. Depois, pegou o livro que antes Draco tinha em mãos, folheando-o sem demonstrar interesse por seu conteúdo e suspirou pesarosamente.

Eu, claro, não ia perder a oportunidade de cutucar a fera.

- Pansy, Pansy... Porque você não desiste de uma vez? - Perguntei, e foi o necessário para fazê-la achar que eu estava interessado em seus desabafos.

- Ele gosta de mim, Blaise. - Ela começou com a voz manhosa - Eu sei que gosta. Você deve saber também...

- Não sei a quem você está tentando convencer com esse papo. Se a Draco ou a si mesma. Pelo jeito ele não tem demonstrado mais nenhum interesse em você.

- Mas nós estávamos tão bem, - ela continuou, olhando para baixo. Foi inesperado. Eu estava acostumado com a Pansy cheia de si e segura, mas aquela garota carente e desesperada na minha frente era uma imagem no mínimo _incomum_. - Até semestre passado, achei que estávamos juntos. Essas férias estragaram tudo. Você acha que ele vai me convidar para o baile de inverno, Blaise?

O baile. Ainda não tinha pensado nisso. _"Acho que ele preferiria ir com a Murta que Geme" _- pensei, mas falar isso pra ela não seria vantajoso no momento. Ela ia ficar irritada, ou - na pior das hipóteses - começar a chorar, e isso só faria com que eu não conseguisse tirar nenhuma informação vantajosa dela.

- Acho que ele não pensou sobre isso ainda. - respondi, e ela pareceu ficar um pouco aliviada. - Mas você não tem muita competição, - emendei, inflando um pouco o ego dela - afinal, vocês dois estiveram juntos semestre passado. - Ela olhou para mim e sorriu, os olhos dela brilhavam como os de uma criança que ganhou doces - Ou tem? Ouvi falar que a Weasley está interessada nele?

- Interessada? - Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas - Ela está completamente louca por ele, Blaise. Com certeza vai fazer de tudo para ficar com ele. Eu só falei para preveni-lo, claro, quero o melhor para o _meu_ Draquinho e acho que ele devia se afastar daquela Weasley.

- E você está se sentindo ameaçada? Acha que ela pode concorrer com você de alguma forma...

- Claro que não! - Ela me interrompeu - Aquela ruiva pobretona e mal cuidada não chega aos meus pés, Blaise, como você pode ao menos sugerir algo nesse nível?

- Mal cuidada? - Eu ri, ironico. Era muito fácil arrancar as coisas dela - Ela chama atenção de muitos caras. Já escutei comentários bem favoráveis sobre a Weasleyzinha, até mesmo aqui dentro do Salão Comunal da Sonserina, por mais que pareça absurdo.

- É verdade isso, Blaise? Não pode ser! - Ela contestou, chocada - Draco disse algo sobre ela? Disse que a achava bonita, ou interessante? Não é possível, ele nunca se misturaria com o tipinho dela.

- Bom, - eu dei de ombros, fazendo parecer que não me importava com o assunto - Esse boato sobre o interesse dela nele o fez percebe-la mais, e pobre e amante de trouxas ou não, é bem dificil não se sentir atraído por ela.

- Ele esta ATRAÍDO por ela? - Pansy arregalou os olhos, e eu senti que precisava acalmá-la, antes que ela desse um de seus famosos chiliques

- Eu nunca disse isso! - emendei - Só falei que, depois de tal notícia é claro que ele vai prestar mais atenção nela. Se para o bem ou para o mal, isso eu já não sei. Ele não comentou nada comigo.

- Huh. - Emburrou-se - Não deixa ele chegar perto dela, Blaise. Ela vai fazer de tudo para conseguir sair com ele. Mais que isso! Ela quer que ele a leve no baile.

Franzi as sobrancelhas. Pronto. Ali era o ponto final, ali que as coisas não se encaixavam. Pansy dizia com firmeza que a Weasley tentaria conquistar o Malfoy, mas Dana havia acabado de dizer que ela desprezava-o. Nos últimos tempos eu havia visto Dana e a Weasley juntas em diversas situações, mas Pansy era amiga dela desde que Dana entrou em Hogwarts. Essa discordância entre elas não era nenhum pouco esperada, e pelo que eu havia observado na Weasley - e, como havia dito, analisar mulheres é uma especialidade - ela parecia tão apaixonada pelo Potter como sempre fora, apesar daquela ceninha desafiadora na festa. Mas ela estava tonta e é uma Grifinória, corajosa e tola. Não seria estranha a reação dela à abordagem de Draco se as condições fossem as mesmas de sempre. Mas a amizade de Dana com a Weasley e a súbita aversão direta de Pansy a ela com certeza eram indicíos todos relacionados. Todos com um mesmo motivo em comum, que era a única coisa que eu ainda não tinha conseguido descobrir.

Será que Pansy estava com ciúmes da Weasley? Será que ela temia que a rival tomasse seu lugar como melhor amiga de Dana Lutterback e como a _menina dos olhos_ de Draco Malfoy? - ambas posições de alto prestígio social em Hogwarts e disputadas pela maioria das meninas. Será, pelas barbas de Merlin, que ninguém além de mim nesse maldito colégio tinha percebido que Dana desejava tanto esse lugar ao lado de Malfoy como qualquer outra menina bobinha? Ela só tinha mais amor próprio que as suas concorrentes para o cargo.

Ela sabia que se ninguém soubesse de seu interesse por Malfoy, teria muito mais chances de conquistá-lo.

- Pode deixar, Pansy. – Acalmei-a tentando acabar com o assunto. Já tinha chegado aonde eu queria, e a partir dali seriam apenas lamentos de uma adolescente apaixonada, e eu não estava disposto a ouvi-los – Te garanto que Draco nunca levaria uma Grifinória ao baile, muito menos uma que além disso ainda fosse Weasley.

Pansy soltou todo o ar dos pulmões, aliviada.

- Graças a Merlin – sorriu, levantando-se do sofá – eu sabia que meu Draquinho nunca faria uma coisa dessas. Estou indo dormir, Blaise. Boa noite.

- Boa noite – Respondi e a observei com seus mini pijamas enquanto ela subia os degraus para o dormitório feminino. Ouvi ao longe um bocejo dela, que logo me contaminou, fazendo-me bocejar também. Estava com sono, minhas pálpebras pesavam. Fiquei sozinho no salão comunal, olhando para as chamas ascesas da lareira e pensando sobre o que Dana e Pansy haviam dito. Então, tudo ficou preto.

Não faço ideia de quanto tempo eu dormi, mas acordei com Draco tentando me acordar com tapas no ombro, quando havia voltado de seu turno noturno. Acordei no susto, sentando-me rapidamente no sofá. Draco estava me olhando com um sorriso de lado.

- Assustou-se, Blaise? – ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, curioso – Você não estava tenho um _sonho molhado_, estava?

Bufei, juntando força e ânimo para me levantar do sofá.

- Claro que não, estúpido. Estava aqui consolando sua ex. – Ri, e Draco rolou os olhos com impaciência.

- Não acho que Pansy possa ser chamada de minha ex. – ele disse, e então fez uma pausa, enquanto eu me levantava do sofá. – Mas afinal, o que você falou com ela? Espero sinceramente que não tenha dado nenhuma falsa esperança, você sabe muito bem que tudo o que eu mais quero dela é distância.

- Eu disse que você, no fundo do seu ser, é muito, muito apaixonado por ela e que não tem coragem de admitir pra si mesmo, claro. Draco estreitou o olhar em minha direção, parecia prestes a me dar um soco, o que me fez rir ainda mais. – Também falei pra ela que Voldemort estava escondido no porão da minha casa e que eu sou completamente apaixonado pela professora McGonnagall.

O louro rolou os olhos e bufou, dando depois seu típico sorriso de lado, dando-me as costas e indo em direção ao seu dormitório de monitor. Eu fui atrás dele até a esquina em que nos separávamos e antes de me virar para descer aos dormitórios masculinos eu o fiz a pergunta que resumiu meu dia.

- Então, Draco. Você vai mesmo conseguir a Weasley?

- Já pode ir desenrolando a Lovegood, Blaise. A Weasley vai ser minha.

-x-

N/A: estou muuuuito muito triste que vcs não me deixaram nenhuma review no cap 2! Vou postar o 3 pra ver se vcs animam e escrevem alguma coisinha pra mim né gente? Me façam feliiiiiiiiiiiiiz!

Beijinhos da Annia!


End file.
